BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2020 film)/Trailer transcripts
Here are trailer transcripts for the upcoming film, BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Teaser Trailer (MPAA rating) (Paramount Pictures logo) (Warner Bros. Pictures logo) Text: IN AUGUST 2020.. Bloo: Umm... is there anything we could really do? Have a dance party! (The camera moves over to SpongeBob, who is grimacing.) Bloo: O...K? (Cut to black.) Narrator: In August 2020... (Shows some brief shots of a reddish-yellow figure. The first is on its legs, then its back, then its eyes. They widen, and an explosion occurs, which dims the screen to black.) (A large fiery boulder crashes into a stone-made house, leaving behind a patch of flames.) Narrator: A robotic clone will invade the home! (At the outside of a museum, the character is revealed to be Demented Chaos, who turns her hair into a vine, grabs onto a window of the museum, and shocks it, shattering the glass. In the museum, several visitors are shocked, to the point where their eyes stick out of their heads. Everybody begins panicking, to the point where some even pass out. Then, she begins flying to a statue of Walt Disney, and makes it crumble gradually by using Stompers to pound on it.) Narrator: And her name is Demented Chaos! (Outside of the museum, police cars, S.W.A.T. vans, police motorcycles, and dogs are seen, coming to arrest Demented.) Demented Chaos: Oh shit! It looks like the police are coming! Well, I'm dead meat on a stick. (Cut to the logo, with electricity crackling around it. Cut again to the logos. We wait for 3 seconds to pass, and thus, the trailer is over.) Teaser Trailer 2 (MPAA rating) (Paramount Pictures logo) (Warner Bros. Pictures logo) Bloo: I like 'em big... I like 'em chunky... I like 'em round... I like 'em funky... (Cut to SpongeBob, who, again, appears grimacing.) SpongeBob: CAN WE START THE TRAILER ALREADY? Bloo: Dude, stop breaking the fourth wall. Anyway, roll it, Smokey. Text/narrator: In June 2019, things are about to blow up. (We cut to a view of 5 familiar characters. A few shots materialize, and then a full view is revealed.) TBA. Official Trailer (The following preview) (Paramount Pictures logo) (Paramount Players logo) (Paramount Animation logo) (Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (Warner Animation Group logo) (Warner Bros. Animation logo featuring Daffy Duck and Porky Pig (which could possibly be a reference to the two characters appearing in the movie)) (Google logo) (YouTube Studios logo) Text: In 1997, something bad happened at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in Toonville. (An unknown person is seen stabbing children in the place. The children are heard screaming as blood shoots out of them and splatters on the screen.) Text: 10 years have now passed after the murders at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in Toonville... (The scene fades to Mac walking inside Foster's for the first time.) (Cuts to brief images of Mac (animated version), Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Eric, Stan, Kenny, Kyle, Ren, Stimpy, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Jenny, Shrek, Woody, Sonic, and the Eds, being similar to the MTV Films variant in this movie.) Text: Two friends... Text: One home... Text: Dozens of new friends... (The background becomes static and turns off.) Text: But, something strange happened, and that forced them to save the world from havoc. (An animation of the Internet appears for 8 seconds and fades to space, which includes the planet Earth that the camera zooms into, causing a flash.) (Fades to the Foster's Home (live-action).) Text: From the directors of Transformers, The Pug House, IT, Ready Player One, SML, South Park, Star Trek, and Edward Scissorhands... Text: ADVENTURE... Text: GOES... Text: INSANE! (Cuts to brief images of YouTube Poops, toy channels, surprise egg videos, compilations, and memes, also being similar to the MTV Films variant in this movie.) (The sequence then continues after 2 seconds of darkness, containing the floss, Damn Daniel, the Ice Bucket Challenge, PPAP, the Harlem Shake, bottle flipping, the Nae Nae, and the Mannequin Challenge.) (The sequence transitions to a blue shockwave, forming the movie's logo.) (Text appears under the logo saying: A Bloo J, Ed-Olive Chadwick, Tim Burton, Michael Bay, J.J. Abrams, Andy Muschietti, Steven Spielberg, Logan Thirtyacre, and Trey Parker Film) (The logo and text disappear, and one last sequence resembling the 2 other sequences happens, briefly showing KSI, Justin Bieber, LeBron James, John Cena, Will Smith, PewDiePie, Markiplier, DanTDM, Baldi, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Buzz Lightyear, Mike Wazowski, Sully, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Ted, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Phillip J. Fry, Bender, Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman.) (An image named So Many Trends fades in, and it then cuts to another image named Famous People Sandwich, with the latter cutting to yet another named Character Carnage.) (The Character Carnage image cuts to the logo with just the "F" inside of it.) (The logo fades out, while the first part of the billblock appears, then fades out.) (The text "AUGUST 6th 2020 in REAL D 3D and IMAX 3D" fades in, with the production companies and distribution companies' logos under the text.) Category:Trailer transcripts Category:Transcripts